5647
5647 Ladybugs' Picnic (EKA: 3513) Ernie and Bert: Ernie has Bert play a "Follow the Arrows" game, which leads him to the main camera, looking at the TV viewer. A white boy hangs out with his Latino friend (EKA: 3513) Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Goat (EKA: 3099) The word ICE is formed with ice cubes, which melt (EKA: 3449) Two Men Push Two Large Eggs On Top Of Two Big Hills (EKA: 3453) In the song "I'm Going to Get My Hair Cut", an Anything Muppet boy named Jeffy is scared to get to get his hair cut for the first time. He reasons that if it hurts like cutting his finger or his knee that it will be a terrible experience. Cookie Monster assures him that it is ok, and that he is also going to the barber today, but that he loves getting his fur cut, and it doesn't hurt at all. The two end the song happily contemplating how handsome they will look after a trip to the barber (EKA: 3453) Type-Writer Guy: R - Rope (EKA: 3147) A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom Edgar Turtle's Three Nephews show him how a round is sung (EKA: 3314) The Bellhop Has To make 12 wake-up telephone calls (EKA: 3513) Linda Ronstadt sings a special rewritten version of "Y Andalé" with a mariachi band (EKA: 3403) U For Uniform (EKA: 3195) Barney & Tina at the pretend center, Tina's school friends they were here to sing "What I Want To Be" when they start to grow up. A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one (EKA: 3513) Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play." (Original Version) The Two-Headed Monster tries on different pairs of shoes, but can't agree on one pair. They end up agreeing to wear shoe boxes instead. (EKA: 3572) Story of Twelvia (EKA: 3513) R For Rhinoceros, Raquet, Robot (EKA: 3449) James Taylor performs "Jellyman Kelly" with a bunch of kids (EKA: 3699) R Is For Rooster, Robber & Rake (EKA: 3147) David narrates some films showing the homes of animals (EKA: 3099) Clown Honking #12 (EKA: 3513) Nuzzle & Sizzle sings "Dog Gone Shame" (EKA: 3594) R For Rhinoceros (EKA: 3449) A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP Kids Play In The Snow (EKA: 3147) Every Story Has A Beginning, Middle & An End (EKA: 3403) Cafe Zoom: Chocolate Bowls (EKA: 5512) A Cat Tries To Teach The Alley Cats To Play Music In Harmony (EKA: 3294) A man (Jim Thurman) is interrupted as he tries to recite the alphabet (EKA: 3817) Christian Bulaventira, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton Sings "Jeepers Creepers" (EKA: 3146) A snake displays shapes, which are identified in Spanish (EKA: 3513) Brendon Clark, Tiffany Burton, Mika Boorem, Bobby Gibson, Toby Ganger, Melanie Admadja, Catlyn Wachs, Sancha Baucom, Boo Bailey & The Disney Gang sings "Set Your Name Free" (EKA: 3194) Mother Bird Brings Her Babies The Huge Number 12 (EKA: 3513) A black cat chases after a white bird, until a white lion steps in A cowboy hears his echo in Spanish for the numbers one to ten R for rose (EKA: 3147) Kermit sings "Get Along" with some Anything Muppet greasers, the Yip Yip Martians, the Twiddlebugs, and a cow (EKA: 3195) A red scribble demonstrates out and in. Rugby Tiger Sings About How He's Feeling "Plush" (EKA: 3457) Two caterpillars plus three caterpillars equal five (EKA: 3513) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes